


Stay

by astorywithnoend



Category: Glee
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, rewritten scenes, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astorywithnoend/pseuds/astorywithnoend
Summary: Blaine is about to head to New York, but there's someone he needs to have a difficult conversation with first.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first glee fic! it's a combination of the blam scene in the finale with the quinn/puck scene in 100 (because it was wasted on them lol). i hope you like it!

Blaine twiddled the ring on his finger as he walked into the locker room of the now McKinley School for the Arts. Blaine first looked at Finn’s old jersey hung on the wall, hoping it would tell him how to do this. The wind of a fan he didn’t realize was on knocked the ring out of his grasp onto the floor. He heard a familiar voice call, “Hello?”

Blaine turned the corner and saw Sam sat on a bench pumping up some footballs. He said something about blowing them up to a certain amount so they can be sold off, but Blaine couldn’t stop thinking about what conversation he needed to have with him. “I was wondering if you were thinking of moving back to New York, given you’re unemployed now.” Sam kept picking different pieces of equipment off the floor as Blaine continued, “We have an extra room, it’s small, more of a closet maybe.”

“I’m not unemployed and I’m not going back to New York, especially not to live with you and your husband.” Sam finally said, looking at him. “I’m really glad you found your soulmate, though.”

Blaine shifted his stance awkwardly. “He’s not-” Blaine stopped himself, “Kurt and I are really happy, we see Rachel and everyone but...I miss my best friend.”

Sam sulked as he heard the word friend. “I miss you too,” he somehow figured out how to say. He looked at Blaine and let himself daydream for a second before remembering the reality. “But I can’t. Ohio’s where I’m meant to be, I mean I need the space to feel free and I don’t get that in New York. Especially not if I had to hear my ex-boyfriend be romantic with his husband all day long.” 

Both of them froze when they realized the word “ex-boyfriend” left Sam’s lips. They hadn’t talked about the fact they dated all those years ago since the break up. No one knew because Sam wasn’t ready to be as proud as Blaine was. Both of their memories were suddenly flooded with tears and Blaine saying “I’m sorry, Kurt is my soulmate.” before leaving Sam behind.

Sam blinked away some subtle tears and stood up, shaking himself from the distant memories. “I’m genuinely happy here. This is where I’m meant to be.”

“You need to be having a life though, Sam.” Blaine said, “You need to be having fun, even dating.”

“I know who my soulmate is, though; I’m just waiting for them to stay.”

Blaine held back every muscle in his body telling him to break the distance between them. He felt a tear go down his cheek, but didn’t try to hide it as he saw one going down Sam’s cheek too. “You’re my best friend. I don’t wanna be without you. I- I love you.”

Sam looked up at Blaine, “I love you too.”

“I want to stay but I just can’t. Kurt needs me.”

Sam let everything he was holding in go, “Kurt isn’t good for you! Who was there every time he wouldn’t call you back? Who was there when he dumped you? Who was there every time he made you crawl back to him? Me.” He felt himself begin to cry, “I love you more than you could ever realize. And I know this story ends with me staying in Ohio and losing all of my friends from high school because they live across the country but I just wish we could change the way this story is written.”

Blaine didn’t notice how his eyes were truly filled with tears. He felt them rush down his cheeks as he pulled Sam into a tight hug. Sam rubbed his back as he had done many times before when Blaine needed support over the years. Blaine put his head on Sam’s shoulder as his tears stopped. He then whispered, “My plane to New York is in a couple hours, I should go.”

Sam reluctantly let Blaine leave his embrace and Blaine slowly walked out the door of the locker room. He walked down the hallway and remembered all of the memories he had in these hallways: transferring here to be with Kurt, later telling Sam how they broke up, falling for Sam, and later breaking up with Sam to be with the boy who he thought was his soulmate. He stopped for a second as he heard footsteps running down the hall. He turned as Sam put his arms around him and kissed him. Blaine eventually melted into the kiss, holding Sam’s waist. Sam eventually pulled apart and whispered, “Stay.” Blaine nodded and kissed him again.


End file.
